1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-170557, Jul. 29, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
BGA (Ball Grid Array) semiconductor packages, CSP (Chip Size Package) type semiconductor packages, and the like have been generally known as examples of semiconductor devices in the related art. These semiconductor packages include a substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted. The semiconductor chip and the substrate are connected by a wire bonding process or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. JP-A-2008-198841 discloses a BGA semiconductor device including the following elements. A semiconductor chip includes a chip pad. A package substrate includes an opening through which the chip pad is shown. A bonding pad is provided at one end of a package wiring located on the package substrate. A solder ball is provided on the other end of the package wiring. The chip pad and the bonding pad are electrically connected via a bonding wire.